<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curses and Blessings by adelinaamouteru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171994">Curses and Blessings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelinaamouteru/pseuds/adelinaamouteru'>adelinaamouteru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dom Manon, Dom/sub, F/M, Filthy, King of Ardalan, Manorian, Post-War, Riding, Sex, Smut, Sub Dorian, Throne of Glass Mini Bang, Throne of Glass Smut, dorian haviliard, manon blackbeak - Freeform, manorian smut, pure filth, throne of glass fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelinaamouteru/pseuds/adelinaamouteru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manon is high on blood.</p><p>Especially if it's from her King, her lover, her princeling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curses and Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you believed the king taking a witch for his lover was odd and ill-fitting, what they get up to in the throne room may disgust you further.</p><p>But to the witch and king, your opinion is worth as much as horse shit.</p><p> The king and the witch were bent over the throne, all clashing tongues and teeth. He pinned the alabaster-haired and skin maiden down, making his way up the temple of her long, lean legs, and slowly in circles around her breasts. He was worshipping her, like a man worshipping a goddess. </p><p>Manon’s fingers twitched beneath Dorian’s unseen grip. </p><p>“Keep still, witchling,” Dorian rumbled with a narrow, pointed smile.</p><p>He lowered his head once again to kiss his way down his and his only shrine, nipping at her soft inner thighs.</p><p>“Don’t exhaust my lavish time, you insufficient prick,” Manon contorted and snapped, despairing for his touch.</p><p>She could feel his answering grin on her thighs, right before he flicked his tongue across her clit. Manon’s back arched off the couch, holding an urgent sound of contentment that would never escape her lips. </p><p>But Dorian had her fastened in his trap, and with worship in his tongue, he delved between her thighs. Besides his magnificent, chiseled face, ownership of a glorious land, and his winning manner, there was another advance to fucking the King of Ardalan: he was terribly shameless in bed.</p><p>The witch received his rampage fully as he thrust his tongue into her swelled cunt. He massaged her slowly and lovingly, while Manon cursed his name as he tormented her. Dorian could sense her nearing her release, and with a last thrust of his tongue and a press on her clit from his finger, Manon came undone. </p><p>She shook with the aftermath of the orgasm, trembling as Dorian extended it with his wicked, skilled tongue. Oh, that insufferable tongue. Dorian finally looked up at her trembling form. </p><p>“Manners look wonderful on you, little witch,”</p><p>“Oh, I have had enough of you,” Manon huffed as she flipped Dorian onto his back and pulled down his briefs, Dorian fleering in amusement. </p><p>Manon lift herself up, taking in Dorian in one smooth drop. His mouth dropped open, a sound of submersive pleasance escaping his tongue. </p><p>Manon took the sound from his mouth bruisingly, gripping his neck with her claws. She lifted herself, then dropped on his cock. </p><p>Repeat. </p><p>Her thighs tensed with every rise, the barely restrained groans and pleas flying out of the king’s mouth spurring her on. </p><p>With a final slam, Dorian and Manon came undone, hand in hand. Yet she did not falter, ass bouncing as she pursued a second orgasm.</p><p>“Little prince, you seem a slight worn out already. What were all the rumors about your fortitude?”</p><p>“And you, witchling, are rumored to tear out a man’s neck after intercourse. Can’t say I’m a little worried about what you’ll do to me,” a tense Dorian had replied before Manon tilted her head back and laughed.</p><p>“Tearing their head off is a mercy, rather than what I’d do to them,” Manon spoke with mirth.</p><p>She dug a nail into the edge of the king’s neck, the delicious blood of her lover flowing freely. She dipped her tongue into the wound, making him wince in pain. </p><p>She smiled manically, and she continued her artwork on his body. While her right hand pumped his cock up and down, her left carved promises in Wyrdmarks into his body. </p><p>Written in blood, sealed in love and worship, cleaned with a necromantic’s tongue, she left blessings of safety, a long life, and most amusing to the witch, blessings of stamina. </p><p>The king’s breaths grew ragged, and his hips shook when Manon lowered her lips to him. She took him into her mouth, in and out, in and out, all while carving symbols of strength, cruelty, and curses. She blessed him and cursed him, as she loved and hated him.</p><p>The king begged for her to ride him, and the witch obliged.</p><p>She rode him until dawn, of which they both regretted the next sun as the full blow of their hangovers and lack of rest caught them. </p><p>In warm light, the prince and the witch lay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am on a roll today, posting all of my works sitting in my drafts lol</p><p>send me requests :))</p><p>pls leave a comment i love hearing feedback :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>